The Legacy
by gabioni
Summary: This the legacy that Katy and Daemon left for the world. Let's see if the apple doesn't fall far from the tree! Waiting for your lovely reviews! So,who's up for some alien action?
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

 **KATY**

Crap! Daemon will freak out! Damn,i'm freaking out beacuse he'll freak out! This cannot be happening.I held the stick in my hand and i was just starring at the two lines like an idiot.

"Holy baby aliens!"

OK..this was literally the most ironic thing that i could say right now. My hands were trembling.

I mean, i liked taking care of baby Ash,she was cute,even if she could destroy the freaking world by accident!

"Ok..these thoughts are not helping my current situation" Great..i was talking to myself out loud now.

I got out of the bathroom and changed my clothes. I needed to go for a run. I put on some trousers and a t-shirt and went out the door. The weather is really nice,so i could really avoid Daemon probably until midnight or so.I know it is not the "grown-up" thing to do,but i don't really care about being a grown-up right now.

I was back at our apartment after two hours of wandering around and asking myself how to break..the good news?Were they good news?I mean i wanted children and with no one other than my way-too-recent-to-have-a-kid-with husband,but..now?So soon?

I had to tell him. It's the right thing to do.

When i walked in i could hear the shower .I don't have to deal with this right this second. Maybe not today. Next week? No.I am no coward. The mental battle was driving me insane,i should just tell him,spit it out already!

"Shit!"

"Kitten,are you ok?"

Daemon must have got out of the bathroom while i was having the conversation of the year with myself. He was wearing a towel around his waist and his hair was still wet. No! His body was the reason that i was in this crap in the first place,it is his fault! Well..it takes two if you think about it..shit!

"Uh-uh"

He didn't look too confident about figure,i was on the edge of hyperventilating.

"Kat" he was becoming serious "What's wrong? Did something happen?" In a nanosecond his whole body stiffened "Are you hurt?"

"What?" Crap,he worries more than he should "No Daemon..i'm just..not feeling too well"

"Are you sick?" His face softened,but the worry was still in his eyes.

I stood up while i was trying to face him.

"I'm..we're.." i could not say it. What the hell is wrong with me?

He was just standing there,his gaze reading into my soul,but he didn't say a was waiting.

I couldn't take it anymore.

"We're gonna have a baby alien who will move things without touching them and will read our minds!" I didn't shout the words,but i sounded desperate and i couldn't stop talking "And i freaked out for the last two hours and i was going insane inside my head and.."

"I know.."

I'm sure that in that moment,when the words made sense to me,my blood just drained from my face.

When he saw that i was on the point of falling on my knees,he grabbed me and in a second my head was resting on his chest.

"I know Kitten."

 **DAEMON**

I was anything but calm when i saw the two pink lines on the pregnancy test which was by the sink,But in the same time i was..happy. We married,well..for real..two years ago and it was kind of soon and we also had school,but i was..a dad. The realisation hit me and i just started grining.I was so afraid of this happening beacause raising an Origin it's not a piece of cake,but now that it happened, the only thing that was on my mind was that me and that obsessing-over-books nerd of mine we're gonna have something of ours and ours alone.

But where is Kat?

When i got out of the shower she was standing on the bed shouting as if the world collapsed on her. Did she not want this? I felt fear and panick down my spine. Did something happen to her or the baby?

After i asked her that she just cracked and couldn't stop talking.

"I know" I said in order to end her misery "I know Kitten" Now i just started fearing that she wouldn't want that piece of both of us.

"Kat" i said more like a prayer.

"How did you know?" she asked now more tensed than before

I grinned. "If you wanted me not to know you probably shouldn't left the proof of what you're trying to hide from on the sink"

Her face was very pale and that awful feeling down my spine was now weighting more than i could handle.

"It's okay" I said to her "We're gonna be ok" damn, i really wanted to know if she wanted this baby. I felt like i was losing her to her thoughts. For the first time since i was stalking her through her window a long time ago, i didn't know how she felt about me.

"Kitten,say something. I'm going crazy here. Are you not happy about this?"Horror traveled to my gut "..Do you want to end it?" My voice sounded like someone kicked me in the gonads.

"What?" Her voice was now strident. "Do you want me to end it?" Kat's face was now even whiter that before,if that is even possible.

"NO! Hell to the no" God,i sounded desperate,but then again, so i was. Now i realised that i was more than happy-i wanted to protect this baby as much as i wanted to protect my Kitten. If something happened to him...or her?(oh hell-that is even more scary),some part of me would die with him/her. Was it ok to name it "him/her"?Ok,wasn't the time to think about that,there were more important things at hand.

"Kitten"My voice was soft "I want it,It's ours.I already love him/her more than anything"

"Him/her?" Kat's voice relaxed and her lips twiched.

"Well,if it is a her,i gotta say to you that i'm already freaked and we're gonna move somewhere where the only guy-parts around ,will belong to me"

Kat's laugh caught me by surprise. This was seemed better,maybe she was nervous about telling me.

"Kat. Are you happy with this?"

She looked at me in shock "Yes Daemon. I was freaking out all day long and then i realised that he/she is now the size of a peanut and that if you'd freak i did not know what to do,because no way in hell was i going to give up on my peanut!"

I loved her now more than ever. I kissed her forehead and her cheeks and her lips until she started chuckling.

"Daemon?.." She said in a soft voice

"Yes Kitten?"

"If it's a boy...can we name him Adam?"

I smiled and relief filled me. She was perfect and this was all i ever wanted.

"It's perfect,Kat".


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

"The shitstorm follows the bloodline"

-18 years later-

 **ADAM**

It was all that she was wearing. And it was thin. And I was getting an eyeful that I very much enjoyed !I knew i shouldn't be here,there was something off about her and i knew exactly what-i could not hear any of her thoughts,not a single one! Look at me now,i came all the way to the beach so i could see her laughing with one of her weird,dirty-minded friends while they get ready for a day of "staying on the beach and do nothing at all".If my sister finds out about my "trip",i'll never hear the end of this.

Oh,yeah,i should probably mention that i have a little sister-actually not that little,just with one year younger-Sophia ,i call her Soph,but that's beside the point. So the whole family just moved here for a fresh start-and a bigger house if you ask. Here ,meaning the beautiful and sunny California,or the way i like to call it-the most annoying place on this planet , i say planet,because as you know, my dad is a Luxen and my dear mom, is a hybryd-and that makes me and my sister:an Origin. Gotta admit that the whole "moving things with your mind and hearing thoughts" thing is really cool,i really enjoy it,it comes really handy,especially if we are talking girls.

Which brings me at the matter at hand- Rebecca Wallace.

I get nothing from her. I know that she's a senior at CNH(California National Highschool),just like me and that she's really good at biology-and i know that just beacuse we take the same biology class.

School started only a week ago and i noticed i hear nothing from her on Monday,since then i just followed her around,it's weird, but i gotta know: why the hell do i get nothing?

"Damn,it's late" mom is gonna kill me. She has a thing about "don't be late without giving me a heads up, or i'll think you're dead". I don't blame her,i mean the war against the Luxen was pretty harsh on her and dad,or so i've heard from aunt Dee, My point is that now i'm running -literally- to lunch.

"Hi,mom"

"Adam" Dad said once i sat at the table "Had fun at the beach?"He asked with a grin

What the hell? "Uh..sure.." I never told them that i was going to the beach.

"Daemon" Mom said more like an warning

"What?" dad asked with faked innocence"I was about his age when i met you,i gotta know if i'm going to have a daughter in law, you know"

"Or a new son" Soph said once she entered the kitchen with a smile

Dad's eyes darkened all of the sudden "Sophie" he said "I'm gonna hunt them all"he said more like a promise

I started to laugh while she seemed pretty pissed. Now,that was the moment when i realised i'm screwed, because i even dared smiling. A thing you should know about my sis'-she's all sweet and loving,until you mock her,then she's a murderous killer with glassy eyes-takes after dad i suppose.

And there it was "Dad" Soph said "don't be too hopeful about the daughter thing,for that to happen Ade should stop stalking her and actually talk to her and i don't see that happening" After that she just looked at me all satisfied.

Mom bursted out laughing.

"Don't you dare, Kitten" Dad said,his voice, half serious, half joking.

"What?"mom asked all childish "At least now we know it's not his fault,it's genetics" And then she laughed some more.

"I don't get it" Soph said looking at mom

"Well" mom started

"Kitten.." there was a warning in dad's voice

"..as you know your dad and i were living across the street from one another,naturally,he could not resist me and stalked me through my window" mom said all lighted up

"I was worried about you finding out about us" dad said trying to explain himself

"You were worried that i was wearing clothes" mom answered quickly

And there it was. My ears were bleeding. It was cool to know that mom and dad are still in love with eachother after all this time. Me knowing that they acted like teens about it-not so much.

"What ?!" Soph said laughing. Mom was sitting now next to her at the table and sophia was looking at her

"Ok"i said" i'm gonna run" I left my half-eaten sadwich on my plate" i'll be in my room"

And then i left the kitchen.

Just so you get the picture. Our house was on the beach.A two level house. My sister and I shared the upper floor, where there were two bedrooms and two bathrooms and mom and dad sleeped downstairs, where there was a bedroom,the living-room and the kitchen. My room was my favourite place .I don't complain,the city of Los Angeles was pretty cool,but i always preferred a good book, instead of annoying little humans. I don't know if this makes me a boring person,but i liked the classics-and my sister won't shut up about it.

Next day the impossible happened.

"Adam" mom said "Your dad and i are going to visit Dee,something is up and they need us there" She sounded really worried,but that was not the part that shocked me "So you and Soph are going to stay here for a week or two and i need you to promise me that you'll look after things and your sister"

My mouth dropped. My mom never left us all by ourselves. NEVER. Aunt Dee lived in Florida,which is actually on the other side of The States. What's happening must be really important if my mom is willing to take off and leave us behind.

"What's wrong?" i asked

"We are not sure.." mom said drily

Well,that was bullshit,but before i could say anything dad cutt me off

"The point is that we need to go there and you need to stay here"dad said sounding upset

"OK"That was all i said. My parents never lied to us and i don't wish to hear anymore shit from them. I was worried, because they never left us all by ourselves before,but i could get over that i was just pissed they were hiding something. i kept my mouth shut and by the end of the evening, they were already gone and me and Soph were in the kitchen starring in an empty space ,not saying a thing.

"That was odd" she said

"Odd doesn't even cover it" i responded "If they are still gone at the end of the week i am gonna find out what's wrong. Not that i don't like having the house to myself,but they already had their share of crap and i really don't like this." I paused for e second thinking about what i was about to . I was a certificated idiot,but i needed help "Will you help me?"

My sister's face lighten up all of the sudden "Yes! Of course"

Well,that already sounded like trouble.

The rest of the week was uneventful. So naturally,when the moment to act came, i went to the only place i could think-The rocks in front of our house were the perfect spot to launch myself into the chilly water of the Pacific. As you already know,we don't need to actually breathe air,we just pretend for the sake of humans,so i could stay underwater as long as i wished. After an hour or so i went back to the house and i knew what i had to do-we need to go to Florida.

But of course that the shitstorm must follow my bloodline because when i got into the house the place was chillly and hollow.

My sister was gone at a friend-thank God-but that was not what was wrong,i felt followed. And then,the sky just fell on me,because on the living room wall,written was only this:

WE DID NOT FORGET


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

"Departure"

ADAM

I was actually shaking. That never happened to me before,because my dad made sure that I received all the training and the education a Luxen would. And now i just stared at the wall without knowing what to do. Yes,i knew that there were dangers in the world-zone 51,the Arums,the Gouverment-but never before did someone broke into our home and sure as hell, I have never faced any of these threats before. With our my parent's need of control over us,no wonder that i have never felt like this before...and half of me was really happy about this,but half of me was angry .

"Holy .Jesus."My sister's voice was hollow and distant when she stepped through the door.I felt exactly the same

On top of that i was under the impresion that mom and dad were hiding more from us than the motive behind their visit to lovely Florida. Did they had any enemies that still held a grudge?If so..why in the name of holy onyx would they leave us on our own?!

One thing was sure. I couldn't stay here anymore,beacuse we were not safe in this place. More important,my sister was not safe and as much as i like her attitude being buried in the ground, i wouldn't leave her for dead.

"We need to go" I said drily "Do you have someplace to crash?"

"Yeah..i'll go over Rebecca's.."

"What?" i asked surprised

"It's not the time for that disscution Ade. Yeah,we're friends,she's really cool and fun. And before you say anything,yes,I noticed that she is radio-silent,but honestly that is a relief" She paused "You can come too,i want you there and i wouldn't like the idea of you being on your own"

"I'll be just fine.."

"You will! But i won't!" Soph's screamed. Holy cow,she never screamed. After that she continued in a more leveled voice "I don't want to be alone,if you don't want to go over at Rebecca's,we can go someplace else,but please stay with me".

First,another thing you should now about my sister-She never needed anybody, she loved our parents and me-hopefully-but she was fearless when facing something difficult. Ok,the things we had to face up until now were domestic,but still. Secondly,No way in hell am i going to stay at Rebecca's house tonight.

But my sister always gets her way in the end,so naturally,at 8 pm we were standing in fron of Rebecca's house.

"Holy baby Jesus"i muttered

"I already let Becca know we're coming. Her parents are out of town too,so it''s cool if you stay"Soph said with a grin

"Becca?"i asked

"Yeah..we,the people that do not stalk her,but actually talk to her,call her Becca".Soph seemed annoyed now so without a word i just knocked at the door

When she opened the door I was trying really hard to not concentrate on the fact that I was a guy and all my equipment worked just fine. Her eyes were green,but not the bright kind,even if there was a glow about , the eyes were not the parts that i took my time to look upon,but i was definately trying to concentrate on her face. Then i noticed that her light-brown hair was in a ponytale and due to this fact, i noticed something that was not visible before-she had a little scar just above her collarbone. She was actually kind of cute. Cute ?Shit,i sounded just like my dad when talkig to mom.

I just smiled and nodded my head in response to her wide smile dirrected to my sister and I

"Come on in!"Rebbeca said"My ice cream is waiting for no one!"

After that she just started chatting with Soph. They seemed really relaxed with one another. How did i not know that they were friends?Well,ok,i was so used to hear what people are thinking that I rarely really observed what's happening around me,so due to the fact that i couldn't hear shit from Rebecca and I really avoided my sister thoughts-there were some things that i really did not wanted to know-I did not know about their "thing".

"So Adam" Rebecca said out of the blue "Are you just gonna stay there as a virgin on her wedding night,or are you gonna join us for icecream?".She seemed jolly

Only then, did i figured that I was just standing like an idiot, starring at her kitchen like a homeless person.

"You have a nice house" i ,that was as lame as it can get.

"Well thank you"she responded "Now" she said looking at Soph"What's up?What's the emergency?"

Emergency?Did Soph told her about our living room wall?What the hell Soph?

Before i could strangle her in my mind,Soph answered "Well,you know how you said that your parents have a house in West Virgina,Petersburg? My brother and I talked about it and since our parents are out of town and we are bored out of our minds,I thought that we could take a little trip to where our parents met"

I was gonna freaking kill her! What was she thinking?. First of all,that place was really affected when The War took place and secondly,even if the gouverment really tried to cover all the things up with all kind of shitty explanations, such as terrorist attacks and meteor rain,some of the people there still knew the truth. Actually,a lot of people knew,but the fact that they did not know which of us were aliens,was the only thing that kept us safe. So, i repeat my question: WHAT WAS SHE THINKING?

"This is great!" Rebecca shouted-like really shouted."Next week is our school's annyversary,so no classes. The place is great and quiet and it will be cool for you guys to see your parent's love nest" She said those last words with a grin all over her face."I am gonna call my parents and tell them about it. This is so cool! I can't wait for you to meet my friends there". And that was it. After a second she was gone upstairs,probably to call her parents. The perfect moment to lose my shit.

"What the hell,Sophia?!"I felt the anger in my fucking veins.

"Shit,it's "Sophia" now?" she face was not giving up anything. If i did not knew better she looked bored.

"What the hell?!" I literally could not say anything else

"Relax. It's not like we are staying here,are we?It will be good for us to be gone and since i'm not running to mommy and daddy,this is the best I've got" She paused "Becca's not bad you know,it will be like a camp in a tideous town"

"What if she finds out? What if she's dangerous? What if she ends up dead because of us? Did you not listen to any of our mom's stories?Are you insane or something?"

OK,now she seemed kind of pissed. "I am not insane,but you know that something is up and our parents don't need this shit right now. And besides,if we want to find out what is with the writting on the wall,what better place to start looking, than where all the things began?"

Damn,she has a point.

"I know i do" she responded to my thoughts

"Get the hell out!" But before i could say anything else Rebecca showed up

"It's on kids!"She yelled in excitement

"Rebecca" I started "We should not go. It's not ok" I needed to get her to not want to be there "I mean,i could not live through a car ride in which you talk non-stop about your hair and clothes"

Her eyes darkened "Ok, asshole,first of all,my name is Becca,i can't stand my complete name and second,your sister and I are friends and I want to go. I am perfectly capable of driving a car on my own,i'm not retarded. And you,douchebag, can walk until there on my account. If you don't make it,there's a win-win situation"

"Where's my "win" part? I asked

"There isn't one" she responded drily "Now you can pack,or make yourself lost" and after that she went back to her room

I totally checked her cute behind while she walked up the wasn't just the fact that i couldn't "read" her, now, she got my attention. In general,girls were attracted to the whole misterious hot guy that is off-limits. The fact that she wasn't even intimidated by me, picked my curiosity.

"Damn.." i murmured

Soph smiled. "I liked her before,I love her now" she said "You'd better start packing brother. Looks like we're leaving sunny California."


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"Ghost town"

 **ADAM**

When we arrived at the house my mind was all over place. Was I too harsh on Rebecca?No. I needed her to stay away from me. If i could find a way for her to stay away from Soph as well, that would be perfect. God! I sound just like dad. I'd better just ask for her hand in marriage and get this over with . It would save us a few years of battles,wars and deaths.

I parked on the alley and killed the engine. This whole city-if i can call it a city-looks straight down dreadfull.I can't believe that my parents actually lived here. I climbed out of the car and before I could continue any of my thoughts my eyes were looking straight at Rebecca,well,at least parts of her. Parts of her that i really enjoyed. She was trying to get her purse and another bag from the back seats of the car,so the only thing that was out of the car was her sweet behind. In the next second, she was up on her feet with a bag in each hand,glaring at me like i stabbed her cat. I would give a kidney to find out what she was thinking,for real.

"What?" she asked "Did you decide to insult me some more with the fact that some parts of you were in every girl in our school?" she paused "And then go ahead and say again that I would be that stupid to fall for that too?"

I just stared at her. I couldn't say to her that I was checking her ass,right? And damn, now I got a good look at her other goodies too. Holy Onyx, that T'shirt is white and she is wearing a bathing suit underneath. Those parts of me that she was talking about before, seriously reacted to that sight.

"Eww" Sophie reacted. And then i figured she was in my head. Again.

You see, we have a rule: Never listen to eachother's thoughts. We don't wanna know about each other that much and if we need to lie, we need to have the benefit of a doubt in front of others. But by the looks of it, my sister broke that rule twice in the last 48 hours.

"Not my faut that your nousy" i said amused

"You're not going _there_ Ade. No! She's my friend!" she said. But then i had an idea-listen to her as well.

 _You jerk,you're gonna ruin it for me. You're gonna stick the little you where it doesn't belong and after that she'll hate me .I swear I'm gonna cut it off._

I couldn't listen to that anymore "And how is that nice Soph?" I asked a little frightened by her unspoken promise

She just flipped me off,but i swear there was pride in her eyes that I let go of my control with her a little bit.

"What the hell are you saying?" Rebecca asked

"Nothing that would hold your interest" I responded,still looking at Soph.

She turned around and walked to the house "Asshole" Rebecca said under her breath

"That was not nice either Rebecca" I responded to her insult

"God" She said and then disappeared inside the house. This could be a fun week. Not that I am gonna slip and let her under my my sister trusted her, that was her mistake,but man,could I tease her.

The house looks clean and it gives away the impression of a summer house. No idea why would anyone want to leave here,but then again,if we talk about Rebecca's parents i would think everything is possible. Rebecca moved around the house, opening windows and walking around the kitchen. Her eyes were really big and that greenish color was suiting her just fine. Her legs were really long, even if she was with one head shorter than me. She was hot.

"Asshole,are you just gonna stay there like an idiot or you're gonna help us with the luggage?" Becca asked with a tensed voice

"Whoa,you kiss your momma with that mouth?"I asked trying really hard to sound unaffected

For a second the whole house started shaking. It looked like an earthquake,but i knew better. Looks like someone with the Source was feeling strong emotions and was unable to keep it under control. So, naturally i shouted after my sister.

"Soph,are you ok?Sophia!" i tried to call her one more time but then I saw something that left me open mouthed. Becca was having an aura of light around her,just for a second,but I saw it. I swear. It was not much,but it was there. It was, right? Becca looked scared for a little bit, but then she went back to just being angry with me.

"There are earthquakes around here,no need to look so frightened" she said trying to cover up what just happened.

Bullshit. I recognize the Source when I see it. Was she a Luxen? Or an Origin? Was this the reason why i couldn't hear anything from her? But it doesn't make any sense, I could hear my parents and my sister. Maybe she was marked by a Luxen, but not enough to make her a hybrid. i decided to not tell her anything, if she knew about all this,it would be too dangerous for us to be in the same house as her,with her knowing what we are. If she did not know and she was marked by mistake recently, me telling her the truth will end with me and my sister in the Nut-House.

"I'm gonna go explore the town" i said all of the sudden. I needed time and space to think.

Rebecca just nodded. She started looking odd, like way older than she was. Like she had shitloads of crap on her shoulders and blood on her hands. Ok,i was about to leave my sister with her in the house,not happening "Actually,i am gonna go upstairs. What room did you say it was mine?"

"The first door on the left" she said obviously thinking at something else.

 **SOPHIA**

What the hell was that? An earthquake? Feels odd. Oh,well,it stopped. Maybe it was one.

And I had more pressing matters at hand. Like the fact that I have to tell my brother that somehow Becca knew Luc. And if we can find Luc, then maybe we will find out what the hell is going on. But if I tell him that,he's going to have a panic attack. I swear, my brother's all hot and juicy,but his temper is shorter than a needle. And by the looks of it,his self control is even shorter.

I grinned. The Becca stuff was new to him, not knowing what to do around her and thinking that he is losing his touch. The only moments when he is vulnerable are when it's just him and those damn books, so seeing him like this,lost, around a girl..well,it entertains me a little bit.

I lost my good mood in a second because i remembered what we are facing. Well,I have no freaking idea what we are facing exactly, but while my loving brother was getting busy with the new girls in school, I did my reasearch. About The War, our parents and what they had to face. Honestly, it broke some part of me. Seeing my mom so carefree now makes it almost impossible to think that she was kidnapped and held prisoner and..Oh my God,I don't even want to think about it. For my brother, ignorance is a bliss indeed. He only heard the sweeten part of the story, told by mom and dad. But I knew better. Since I found out all the stories,one year and a half ago, my whole perspective changed. Finding out the truth was a real bitch and strugling to find it was even worse. I literally had to hack into a buried Gouverment file-yeah,not my finest moment.

Oh, and on top of all that, just imagine how my dear parents will react if they ever find out about all this. Yep, Hell will break loose, i know. Don't you dare look at me like that, you would do the same if your parents were some top-badasses, who won a freaking war. And yes, i know, curiosity killed the cat, but I can't help mysellf and I'm proud about it.

I will tell Ade about all this. I promise I will. But first I need to take a look at the town and find my parents' house. If there is more about this town I need to know before I tell my brother. So I stepped in the bathroom, if I have to go on a mission at least I could look good,right? I won't lie about it, I know I am beautiful, It's the alien DNA i think. My black,wavey hair barely brushes my shoulders, I have the body of a gymnast and the eyes,well, you know the story, purple really is my color-unfortunately we have to wear contacts,my brother and I,because it seems that purple eyes are scary to the little humans. God, that judgy look again. I don't hate humans and really,some of them are more impressive than some of us-like my mom in her old days,but God i hate the hiding part.

I sneaked out of the house one hour later and I went on my way towards our parent old adress. Holy cow, this city is tideous. It was still nice outside,But it seemed lifeless. Some parts of the road and some buildings looked new-maybe because the city never really recovered from The War and they were still builing stuff in the hope it will all be forgoten.I reached the adress written on the piece of paper I held and my heart jumpped in my chest a little. I am not the romantic type, but the thought that my parents started to love eachother here, was moving something inside me,like it was sacred. No matter what happened here, I was about to step into a sacred place for my family. The beggining. The address i had was my mom's I think, that meant that the house across the road belonged to my dear daddy. Well,they looked empty and hollow and the forest around them made the perfect "horror movie scene". Great!

I opened the door to mom's place and stepped in. Weird, the living room looked used. In a moment I had a well-known feeling in my gut,a tingle,That feeling that I always have before hearing someone's thoughts.

 _Well,well,well. Look who is here._

It was a man's voice and in a minute he appeared from the kitchen. His hair was blonde and he was really tall, but what hit me were the eyes-purple,bright purple.

"Sophia Black". He said more like a whisper.


End file.
